narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ground Splitting Technique
Similarities to Earth Flow Divide ? I see absolutely nothing whatsoever to suggest this is a lightning based jutsu. The technique used looks very much like Earth Flow Divide and even Kakashi's page links to Earth Flow Divide, not this. This jutsu doesn't even show qualities of a Lightning Style jutsu, looks very Earth Style like. --speysider (talk) 18:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :There is a big difference in how the techniques are delivered. Yamato uses dragon veins to split the earth while Kakashi seemingly breaks it apart. The linking I'd assume is just an error.--Cerez365™ 18:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess. That still doesn't explain how it's a Lightning Style jutsu though, it just looks like an Earth Style that breaks the ground. --speysider (talk) 18:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I'm with you there. I just checked and it looks like and Earth Release technique not Lightning in any way.--Cerez365™ 18:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Weird, I could have sworn I remembered Kakashi running Raikiri though the ground to make that. Omnibender - Talk - 18:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'll probably take a look at the film again (I purchased the DVD's for all original naruto films recently), but I can't see any lightning anyway when initiated. Also, I don't think this technique was named and it has less hand seals than what the article mentions. From what I saw, he performs the hand seals, slams his hand to the ground, the ground cracks and explodes. --speysider (talk) 19:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) From what I saw, the only thing that came out of Kakashi's hand was a symbolic "wave" then the earth up and done gone over.--Cerez365™ 19:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ah, could someone check the movie right quick please. 35:10+ is the technique we're dealing with yes O.o? If that's the case then a name change is also required.--Cerez365™ 19:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'll do a check Cerez, as I've got the DVD's right next to the computer :) --speysider (talk) 19:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Checked, did a Fraps record and slowed it down, no lightning was seen at all, just a shockwave when hand slammed down, just the ground splitting and rising up for a blockade. Don't think this technique even has a name (could just call it Ground Splitting Technique or something) --speysider (talk) 19:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I still want to know how comes so many people edited it as such and even added Kumo nin to the technique... There could be something we're overlooking here. I even flipped through the page history but can't seem to find anything at all.--Cerez365™ 20:18, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I want to know who came to the conclusion this was a Lightning Style jutsu. I went right back to the beginning of the page's history, the creator of this article seemingly just assumed it was lightning release and couldn't have watched this film, as he named the only user as being a Cloud Ninja. See here --speysider (talk) 20:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes but the issue is a lot more people came after that adding details or changing it. Any way I don't think there's an issue and since I can't find a technique similar to it, movements.--Cerez365™ 21:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Rename I think a more fitting name would be "Ground Uprising Technique". --Rai 水 (talk) 06:13, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :I have no qualms with this. Munchvtec (talk) 13:48, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Nope, the ground is "split", not "lifted up". Current name is fine. --''Saju '' 13:49, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::It does appear as though the ground is both being split and rising. The ground affected by the technique is clearly above the normal ground level. Either name is fine though. Munchvtec (talk) 13:52, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::As the technique was never named, the current name is fine. Sure the ground rises up, but all "Earth Style" techniques do that because they're "affecting the earth". Splitting is better so that it's not confused with a generic "Earth Style" technique. --''Saju '' 13:55, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::Then how about "Ground Eruption Technique"? --Rai 水 (talk) 16:57, June 17, 2016 (UTC) "Ground Eruption" sounds a bit odd, at least in the words order. "Erupting Ground" sounds better to me. I think its current name is decent enough to remain. Munchvtec (talk) 18:10, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :A better name can be used than the current. Especially because the ground is not being "split" it is being raised from different parts causing it be broken apart. Maybe we can name it "Earth Rupturing Technique". --Rai 水 (talk) 03:24, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ::"Earth Rupturing Technique" works for me. --JouXIII (talk) 12:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :::The current name seems fine for me. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:37, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::I also would like to point out that a different technique shares the same name however it doesn't have word "Technique" at the end of it. It's called the Ground Splitting technique. And that one is named. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:15, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's a game technique and tbh, that one could easily be renamed to "Earth Splitter" to match the "Game Name" in the infobox. --''Saju '' 23:19, June 20, 2016 (UTC) It doesn't matter if it is a game technique, it us having a page called "Ground Splitting Technique" when there is a page called "Ground Splitting", is a bit of a problem. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:15, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Not really. They are two different names, just similar. They cause no issue in my opinion. After reading all of this, the current name really is fine. Munchvtec (talk) 00:38, June 21, 2016 (UTC)